


Christmas Seasons

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Original Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Christmas celebrations in two hemispheres





	Christmas Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Ice"

As snow falls outside  
Icy ferns grow over glass  
And eggnog warms hearts  
  
Splashes and laughter  
Ward off the sweltering heat  
Ice chimes in white wine


End file.
